


Blizzard

by Spacedaddy42



Category: Monsuno
Genre: M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedaddy42/pseuds/Spacedaddy42
Summary: Takes place between 'Ice' and 'Wellspring' Dax and Beyal get caught in a snowstorm and when trying to keep warm sparks fly! Polarshipping! Constructive criticism and kudos are accepted.





	

Blizzard

I DO NOT own Monsuno in anyway; it belongs to their respective owners. I only own my idea.

Thoughts in italics

Normal P.O.V

"Uhhg, Out of the places in the world." Dax complained  
"Come on Dax it's not his fault it's so cold here" Jinja stated. As they were talking they reached the monostary, "Friends, we are here"  
As they opened the doors to the monostary Chase said "We should all get some rest before heading out tomorrow". As he said that Beyal walked past him towards the outdoors. "Do not worry; I will be back in time to rest up for tomorrow". "Okay! Be back soon!" Jinja yelled back.

Bren started to look around, "So, where do you suppose the kitchen is?" Jinja and Chase started to laugh at that. "Like they would tell you, they'd be out of everything. Hour tops" Dax said as he started to walk away.  
"Hey! It's not like you don't do the sa-... Where are you going?"."NYB glasses."."Geez, fine be that way."

Well, as long as I'm here I should get a good look around.  
About an hour later he stopped. "Ugh, nothing but books, books, and more books." As he started to walk back down the hallways he noticed something.  
Huh, I didn't notice that door before. Probably just another room full of books, well I should just get this over with now.

When he walked inside the room he saw that it was different from the all the others. There were no books or bookshelves. Just a room with a bed, desk, and... A notebook. I wonder... Dax walk over to the notebook and started to read what was in the notebook. As he read further into the notebook his face grew a deep shade of red.

And at that exact moment he was surprised when he heard a small squeak from behind him. "W-what are you doing in my ro-..." Beyal's eyes shifted to the notebook still in Dax's hands. "Sorry, I-I didn't know that this was yours". Beyal then ran up to Dax and snatched the notebook away from him and ran out of the room  
"Monkfish! Wait, don't go!" Dax yelled as he chased the young monk through the halls. Eventually Dax caught up to Beyal and then grabbed hold of his cloak. "Hey, don't run." "Get away from me! Let go of me NOW!" Then he did something Dax wasn't expecting at all. He punched Dax right in gut causing him to let go of the cloak and bend over in pain. And with than Beyal fled from the monostary now in tears.

"H-hey Beyal! Where are you going?" Bren asked as Beyal pushed past him. "Great Dax. What did you do to him?" Jinja asked "What do you what I did?!" "Don't play dumb Dax. We all saw Beyal running away from you and he punched you in the gut." "And Beyal really isn't the violent type of person, so must have really ticked him off or something to get him to do something like that?"

"Sheesh, all I did was look at his stupid notebook, and then he freaked out on me." Dax said still recovering from the shock of the blow. "Well, I for one think that you should go look for Beyal." Bren said. "Why me?! He pretty much hates me right now I don't think he'd want me to be the one to come and get.  
"Well, this was kind of all your fault." "Thanks Chase, really helpful" "Well... but anyway if you go get him you two can probably patch things up."  
"Fine". And with that he was off.

"Where the h*** could he be?" Eventually Dax caught sight of some movement and to his surprise it was Beyal who had now just passed out in the snow.  
His face looks so cute... If only he was awake and then I could- No! Focus I need to get him out of the cold. Dax then lifted Beyal over his shoulder and started to walk toward the monostary. On the way there the wind started to pick up. Hmm, maybe I should go somewhere and wait until the wind dies down a bit.

*Meanwhile*  
"Umm, guys it looks like there's going to be a storm, like a blizzard or something" Bren said looking outside. "What?!" Jinja and Chase yelled out in unison. "I hope they'll be okay"

"Uhgg" Beyal sat up while holding his head. Huh, where am I? As he looked around he saw Dax keeping a fire going. "What are youdoing here?" Beyal asked with venom in his voice. "Well, excuse me for coming out to save your sorry hide" Dax argued back. Beyal stayed quiet after that. After some every unbearable moments of silence, "Thank you" "Huh?" "I said 'Thank You' "Beyal said I little bit more irritated this time. "You're welcome... Do you really mean it?" Dax questioned. "Mean what?"

"What you wrote in your notebook. Did you really mean it" Beyal looked away, trying to hide his now blushing face. "T-the fire, you need to focus on keeping it going" Beyal muttered trying to change the subject. Dax gave Beyal a serious stare and then repeated the question. "N-no, I was merely joking about things" Beyal stuttered. "Really, then I guess you mind if I come over there, do you?" "Yes! I do mind! I'm still mad at you". Dax chuckled softly "Monkfish, You and I both know that you can't stay mad at me for this long." With that being said Dax walked over to where Beyal was sitting. "Beyal, are you cold?" "No"

Liar, he's shivering, his lips are blue, and he's hugging himself. "Don't lie, I can see right through it" Dax then took off his jacket and pulled Beyal closer to him and put the jacket around both of them. Beyal's face turned as red as a tomato. Dax laughed "I guess you weren't lying about what you put in the notebook, were you?" "I well...umm... I Gyah!" Before he knew it he was liplocked with Dax. When Dax pulled away Beyal sat there gasping for breath. "So, how much do you hate me now?" Dax said in a mocking tone. Beyal got a small devious smile and pushed Dax to the ground kissing him again. Beyal pulled away and put his forehead against Dax's and said "Yes, I hate you very much you big bully".

"Ya know, if I hadn't taken your notebook, none of this never would've happened". Beyal shrugged "Destiny works in very strange ways, Dax". "Well, we might not have much time left to ourselves so..." Dax said as he wrapped his arms back around Beyal's neck and pulled him back into the kiss.

"Well, well, well, you two certainly seem to be busy. So, do you want us to get you guys now or come back at another time?" Chase said. "Chase!" Beyal and Dax cried out in unison. "Actually we wou- Oof!" Dax said as Beyal then elbowed Dax in the gut. "Yes we would like to go back now."  
They all got on Lock and rode back to the monostary.

When they got back Beyal walked down the hallway back to his room. Jinja -who wasn't with them when they got them back- asked "So, what happened?" Bren filled her in on the events of that he was done Jinja sat on the floor looking a little depressed. "So, Dax and Beyal are together?" "Yeah, sorry about that Jinja, I know you liked them" Bren said sympathetically. "No, if they want to be together. They can be together; I'm... okay with that." Jinja then got up and walked away somewhere into the monostary. "Sorry Princess, I know you liked him and there are plenty of other men in the world who love to be with you, okay?" "Okay, and don't worry, I'll be fine I just need some time let this settle in is all".

Dax then turned and went to go find his monkfish. When he found him Beyal was writing in his notebook. "Hey, Beyal. I just wanted to apologize for reading your notebook earlier. I just wanted you to know that I never wanted to make you upset or anything. Okay?"  
"It is okay. I also would like to apologize for my previous actions earl-... Wait you just called me by my name" Beyal said with shock. "Well, I just thought that now that we're together I should start call you by actual name. Why?" "Actually, I think I like 'monkfish' better. It is...cute."

"You know what else it cute, adorable, and sweet?" Dax said walking closer to Beyal. "Me" "Correct"  
Dax pushed Beyal up against the wall and kissed him. "You know, I think that I like this place a lot better now." "Really, why?" "Because if it wasn't for that blizzard we never would've ended up together."  
"You know what? I think you're right" Beyal said as he pulled Dax back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?! Was it good? How was the ending? First Monsuno fic ever. And like I said earlier I don't own anything but my idea. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Comments are welcome  
> Thanks for readin :)


End file.
